The present disclosure relates generally to microelectronics packaging and, more specifically, to manufacturing a microelectronics package with a sealed bifurcated mold.
Flip-chip ball grid array (FCBGA) packaging generally employs a plurality of solder bump balls that may be coupled between bond pads of a microelectronics device substrate and a package substrate. An encapsulant is typically applied to back-fill the bonded device substrate and BGA while the package is housed in a mold. However, during encapsulation, encapsulant or flash mold material can leak from the mold, the package/substrate interface and/or other gaps/cracks. The mold material is difficult to remove and can deteriorate proximate electrical contacts. The excess encapsulate is also difficult to remove from the mold, therefore requiring frequent cleaning.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a device and manufacturing method that addresses the above discussed issues.